


Burrowing

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is – the thing is that John's supposed to be the one who never sees it coming, but Rodney never saw this either, never imagined he'd find himself here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burrowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



The thing is – the thing is that John's supposed to be the one who never sees it coming, but Rodney never saw this either, never imagined he'd find himself here, lying on his back, dizzy and confused in the aftermath of orgasm, John's mouth still soft and wet around his cock, sucking him gently, coaxing a last, long shiver from his body, dragging one last moan from the back of his throat. And if he'd seen that, if he'd been gifted the peculiar ability to imagine such an improbability, he still wouldn't have seen _this_ – the ceiling through eyelashes traitorously damp, his heart twisting painfully in his chest, too small for how this feels, for the yearning John's fingers pull up to the surface of his skin when he touches, when he pets, when he slides his own body up over Rodney's to kiss him, kiss him, nose softly, playfully up into his hair.

" _John . . ._ " Rodney manages, and is that his voice? He didn't see this coming, _didn't see this coming_ , didn't see that he'd one day be safe enough to crave this, the tumble of their bodies after sex; the stupid, clichéd circle of another man's arms; the touch of a hand to the back of his head; the press of dry lips against his forehead; a voice murmuring, "Shhhhhhhhh"; a shoulder into which to press his face.

"Shhhhh," John whispers, and a blanket falls soft across Rodney's back.

"I didn't . . ." Rodney manages, burrowing into John's side.

"Shhhhh," John says again, and Rodney shivers helplessly, closes his eyes.


End file.
